Love In Konoha
by Yakumo-kurama
Summary: About Konoha story.Main couple:GaaIno,Naruhina,ShikaTema
1. Chapter 1

**This is a Fanfic about Naruto Pairings**

**Main couple :GaaIno,NaruHina,ShikaTema**

_**XD**_

_**Hope you like it**_

**I do ****not**** own Naruto**

**Prolog**

**This is a love story between Gaara and Ino,Naruto and Hinata,and Shikamaru with Temari.This story perform Konoha daily activity,mission and much more.**

**There is another pairings,too.(Too long to describe just read).The story start after Timeskip(story according to manga)Jiraiya was killed by Akatsuki Leader Pein.**

**Story begin with Konoha secret invasion plan and defense from another village attack.**

**Suna Shinobi send a help to Konoha and Akatsuki still looking for Naruto to captured.**

_**Sorry for a short filler and bad grammar**_

_**THX**_


	2. Konoha,s day

**A/N:First Chapter**

**I do ****not ****own Naruto**

**Konoha,s day**

As ussual,morning in Konoha always started with busy thing.Many academy student go to school,and many Genin trained under their Jounin.

Many ninja goes on their mission today,so only a little of them left.Everyday is the same,including for a young blonde girl,Ino.

She is 15 years old girl,with purple shirt and purple mini-skirt.She brought a bucket of flower on her hand.She heading to Hokage mansion.The hokage,s subordinate Shizune always want a beautiful flower every day.

Suddenly a black haired boy with Chuunin uniform walks beside her.

"Ohaiyou Ino,what are you doing?"he asked while tied his long hair.

"Ohaiyou Shika-Kun,can you see what I,m doing right now?"she asked with a grumpy face.

"Hmph..So you helped your family bussines again.Why aren,t u training today?"

"Since I don,t have someone to trained with I guess I,ll stopped for a while."Ino sighed.

"I guess you just skipped from training"Shikamaru joked.

"What are you talking about you lazy-ass!If there is someone who trained on the field I will trained with him/her!!"Ino raged.

"There is Neji on the field.Trained with him,"Shikamaru grined.

"But,but..I"Ino confused."Well,I think I must take you to him."Shikamaru grabbed Ino,s hand.

**On the training field…**

Neji stands on the middle of the field,closing his eyes."Byakugan!!".Neji used his byakugan.He counts the crow nearby.

"1,2,3,4,5,6,7…."then all the crow fly."I miss one,again.."he said.

"Neji-San!!"Shikamaru yelled while he grabbed Ino,s right hand."Busy with training?"

Neji nodded then he stare at Shikamaru and Ino.

"I leave her at you.She has no one to trained with,please help her."Shikamaru pushed Ino to Neji.

"Umm..hi Neji.Hmph..Shikamaru why don,t u trained with us?"asked Ino.

"Well..I..don,t want to do such troublesome thing.Bye!!"Shikamaru winked at them and leave.

"Grr.."Ino growled."Umm..Neji..eh..Shall we training now?"Ino poking her finger like Hinata.

Neji nodded."Can you practice Taijutsu with me?

"Umm..I,m not good in Taijutsu but I used it sometimes.."said Ino.

"Well,let,s do it,"Neji activates his byakugan and ready with his horse stance.They practice a lot today until dark coming.

"It,s getting late,I,m going home now"said Ino."Geez… Have you heard about a kidnapped around Konoha this week?"

"Nope"said Neji."Why are you afraid?"

"Hell no.I,m not afraid."Answered Ino.But when she heard some noises,she become afraid."Emm…I changed my mind can you take me to my house?"

"Sure"Neji nodded."It,s strange when a mind ninja change her own mind."

Ino and Neji walked together.When they walk near the street,they saw a thick mist.Ino stayed close with Neji.

Neji used his byakugan and he saw a ninja with kunai on his hand."This isn,t good.Ino come here,"

Ino getting closer with Neji but Neji grabbed her body and wrapped his hand.It,s look just like a hug.Ino blushes until her cheek turn to a cherry-coloured.

Neji runs with Ino on his hand.Then he used his fists to hit the guy.He grabbed Ino tighter until they heard a familiar voice.

"Auchh.."a tall guy appears from the mist."Shikamaru-Kun!!"Ino yelled."Are you ok?What are you doing here?"

"Hm..I,m going to pick up you because there is a thick mist and I don,t think you are dare to go home alone."Shikamaru rubbed his chest.

"Thanks for caring me but I,ll be ok.Neji,s with me.Right Neji?"

"Hmph"Neji looks angry.

"Neji what happened?"asked Ino.But Neji already go."I don,t know what happened,but let,s go Shikamaru."


End file.
